When I first saw you
by mogb
Summary: going through the years Hermione and Draco spent at Hogwarts from there first day to there last. a secret that can never be told...-dramatic music-!
1. Chapter 1

Hermione granger opened her eyes, took a deep breath, realised what day it was and screamed. It was the first ever day of her new school life. For the first time ever she would be going to Hogwarts. She had pre-packed her bag at least fifty times over the last week, only to unpack it again so that she could check what potions ingredient could cure most poisons or to find out an incantation that would open doors. She was like that. At last eight o'clock arrived and they were ready to go. Hermione had been ready since five.

As they pulled into the car park at kings cross station her mother began to cry and her father had a contorted expression on his face as if he was trying not to. Her mother began to speak:

"I just want you to know that we're very proud you. Our little girl. You mean the world to us and no matter how far away you go, we will always love you no matter what."

It was at this point that her father did begin to cry. Then they both cleared themselves up, got out the car and helped Hermione with her luggage until they reached the barrier. Here they said their goodbyes. And watched Hermione fall through the barrier on to platform nine and three quarters.

Hermione gasped as she looked around. _How could there be a whole platform where out in the station there was only space_?! Around her other children and parents ran around or stood where they were talking to one-another. As soon as she stepped into the throng of people she was lost. Everyone was taller than her and going in the opposite direction. No one offered her any help of guidance. Suddenly Hermione began to feel sad and tears appeared in her eyes. _How an earth will I ever fit in here?_ She thought. Then she noticed a boy. He was staring at her with curiosity. His grey eyes bore into her warm brown ones. Something flickered in them, something unreadable but then he turned away and it was all Hermione could do to stand and gape. She was entranced by his blond hair. It was almost white and was combed back over his head. Whenever the sun hit it, flames would appear._ What is wrong with you Hermione? You've never been interested in boys before. Remember you came here to learn and that is what you shall do. You cannot let yourself get distracted._ She said to herself. So with regret she turned away and got onto the train.

* * *

><p>Draco Malfoy stood at the front door of Malfoy manor<em>. Just breathe Draco breathe.<em> His mind kept saying. _For once he'd be away from his father. Away from him for months on end and maybe even the holidays. No more beatings. No more curses._ All at once Draco hated himself. _How could he do this to his mother?_ The thought of leaving her with him all alone was enough to bring tears of hatred and fear to Draco's eyes. Suddenly the sound of footsteps approached him. Draco quickly cleared himself up and placed an image of boredom on his face. THUD… it was the sound of Lucius Malfoy's hand colliding with Draco's head.

"I can sense your excitement. Get rid of it. Get rid of it now! We should have sent you to Drumstrang. That would have got you in line. While Dumbledore is the headmaster Hogwarts is a school for the weak. If I sense anymore joy today about going to this dump you will return to the cellar for a month. Is that understood?"

"Yes father."

"Just get in the car."

Finally Draco was standing on the platform with his parents. They were caught up in some stupid conversation about the house-elves or something. He began to people watch and had soon established that the group of mean looking hulks were Slytherin's, the soft looking weirdo's were Huffelpuff's, the twiggy geeks were Ravenclaw's and the strong pompous gits were Grifindor's. but there was one person he couldn't quite put his finger on. She was terrified. That much was obvious. But there was something else she looked strong and brave but also clever very clever. Despite her scared shell she was someone to be reckoned with. _She really is quite pretty isn't she? Maybe she'll be in Slytherin…_ Draco thought hopefully.

"Draco what are you staring at? Make that who are you staring at? She better not be a filthy mudblood. Draco I have told you haven't I. The scum aren't even worth our spit. You'll pay if you disobey me. But you already know that don't you?" Draco winced

"Yes father" he muttered, the sound of his own screaming echoing in his head. When he turn back around the girl was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

As soon as Draco entered the train he felt immediately at ease. Not only as he was finally away from his father but as this is where he was most comfortable. Ruling over others. His father's face suddenly flashed before his eyes – No! I shall not be like him, I shall not. I promised mother. He had found her lying in one of Malfoy Manor's many dungeons, covered in severe cuts and bruises, she was almost unconscious. As he was helping her to stand, she muttered under her breath, almost so quietly Draco couldn't hear; "what stays in the manor? The secrets, the lies. That's what and once you're one of them you have to stay in the manor too…" and then she fainted. It was then that he decided that he would never do this to anyone, not now, not ever, the way his mother had said it was almost like a warning and yet Draco was sure that she wasn't talking to him, he doubted she knew he was there at all. His mother was slowly going crazy and it was all his father's fault. The constant beatings, the endless lying and of course Lucius's love for the dark lord, it was all getting to her. Just because she was going crazy didn't mean that what she said wasn't true. In fact Draco knew exactly what she was talking about. He had been trapped in that house, he was one of the secrets, he was one of the lies. But now life would be different he was sure of it.

Except it wasn't. He had turned Hogwarts into the manor and it had only taken him a week. He was turning into his father.

Hermione spent the whole train journey thinking about the boy; the boy with the silver eyes, the boy that stopped her nerves, the boy that made her feel at home. He was still him her mind when they arrived at the castle, she didn't register its magnificent beauty at all, and when she entered the entrance hall and saw his face, she was happier than she ever thought possible. But then he opened his mouth, and those horrific words flew out; something about the right sort of people. It turns out she wasn't going to have a friend after all. Hermione suddenly began to feel alone, even whilst being in this big room of people. She glanced up at his face once more and everything was OK. Why did she feel this way about a boy she should hate?


End file.
